


For the Family

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Others - Freeform, Minor Violence, Serial Killer Tim, obsessive Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Tim would do anything for his Family.





	For the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2016.

The only noise in the night is the soft purr of his motorcycle. Being loud would only disrupt the people of the community and draw more attention to himself. He braces it in front of one of the many trash bins lined up along the street and hefts one of his trash bags gently into it. He goes six doors down and repeats the process with another bag, then sets off to another community across town.

He’s very familiar with the trash schedule of Gotham. After all, this is one of his favorite disposal methods. Aside from feeding those strange and strangely affectionate creatures that live in Gotham’s waters.

He dumps the last two bags and heads home. He’d already cleaned up his mess yesterday, so all he has left to do is dump the last bags in two days and he’ll be done with this last one.

He gets back to his apartment around 11 pm. He’d cleanly avoided any and all bats that were already patrolling. How easy it was, when you knew their routes and times by heart.

He puts all of his things away, leaving only a small mess of his things behind, and heads off to change into his nighttime outfit.

As he pulls on his clothes, he wonders if this will be the time that he’s caught.

He doubts it, but he can’t help but wonder every time.

He puts on his mask and pulls on his emotional mask. Time to get to work.

_

“Hey Timmy!” Dick throws himself onto Tim’s bed, letting him put aside his computer before attacking him with cuddles. “How’s my little brother doing?”

“I’m fine. I was just getting some work done.”

Dick sighs, “You’re always working! You need to take a break once in a while.”

“I do!” Tim protests.

“Oh yeah?” Dick wiggles his fingers in Tim’s side, drawing out a yelp. “Then have a movie night with me!”

Tim groans, “I can’t tonight, Dick.”

The elder man’s expression mimics a kicked puppy.

“…How about Thursday?”

“I’m gonna hold you to that!”

_

Tim sighs, content. He’s resting on the body of a woman, his head resting on her naked chest.

Her body is so similar to his mother’s.

“You know, Mama, I miss you.”

He places a hand on her stomach, rubbing a thumb along it.

“We didn’t even get to say goodbye properly.” His fingers dig into her stomach, drawing a terrified whimper. “ _They_ took you away from me!” he growls.

Oh, he had taken so much pleasure in tracking down every single one of those terrorists and _slaughtering_ them.

“But killing them didn’t bring you back, did it?” He runs his hand in a soothing gesture over her stomach.

She’s starting to get too noisy.

He rolls off the table, and skips over to where he keeps his tools. He’s going to practice on this one, practice how he would have taken care of his Mama. How he would have said goodbye.

He continues making plans in his head, setting out the tools he’s going to use, setting up the sterilizing station, the fire, and so on.

“Oh, Mama. I wish this could have been you.”

He looks over to the woman. Carrie Andrews, 39, white, dark blonde hair, blue eyes… A wanna-be murderer.

“But really, Carrie” he walks over to her and touches her cheek. She flinches, how predictable. “You should have done a better job. Catching my eye is the last thing you’ll have ever done.”

His Mama taught him everything she knew. She was the master, he had been the student. He liked to think that he was a master himself, now.

_

He’d had to use the mind altering drug on Cass, first, just in case. She is too empathetic. She might have understood his intentions before he could complete the mission. So once she returned from China he made sure she was drugged before she saw him.

Now she lies with her head on his lap, resting like a contented cat.

“I love you, sis.”

“I love you too,” she mutters, and they share a kiss.

_

Oh, Damian’s rage was glorious.

He made sure to stay out of his way, of course, but he just had to watch. The pain was written in every line of his face.

Oh, dear Dami…

He sighs, pleased. Poor Dami, don’t you know there’s only the family? There is no one else.

Perhaps he feels some regret over killing Colin, but it’s so muted that he can just brush it aside.

There is only the _family_.

_

Dick was the next to receive the serum. He was too prolific with his love. Love that should be focused on the _family_.

It’s a slow going dosage, but that’s what works best. Drawing his attention back to the family slowly makes it less suspicious and reaffirms it more effectively.

He pets Dick’s hair as they cuddle with Cass. He’s starting Damian on a dose soon, and then Jason.

It’s going to be the hardest to get Bruce, but he has confidence in his abilities. And just like with Cass, he has help in the form of Alfred.

Oh, Alfred. He doesn’t know why the old gentlemen keeps his secrets, but Tim imagines he has his own secrets.

But everything will work out for the best.

_

Oh Bruce, don’t worry, she wasn’t meant for you.

She wasn’t _family_.

_

Welcome home, Jason.

Tim holds Jason close. He didn’t take too well to the serum; a risk Tim had factored into his decisions. He reacted in a different way than he expected however, so he’ll have to adjust it for his dear Jason.

He pets the shuddering man comfortingly.

“Don’t worry, Jason. I’ll take care of you.”

_

He leaves Stephanie alone.

Tim watches her during patrol sometimes, just like he watches Barbara. No, he watches Barbara much more closely. But the two of them had their time with the family, but they aren’t _family_. So he leaves them alone. They’ll live out their lives, he won’t interfere.

But they aren’t _family_ , so they’ll have to watch out for themselves.

Just like the rest of the people who aren’t _family_.

_

In the end, it turns out as he had planned.

Everyone is at home, with the _family._

He’s still working on the liquid from the pit. Ra’s was all too delighted to share it with him. He even sent the samples in the fanciest box Tim had ever seen.

He’s going to work the madness out of the pit. Ra’s may have attempted it in the past, but in the past he didn’t have _Tim._ And oh, does Tim know madness and how to isolate it.

In the end they will all live together.

 _Forever_.

_

Welcome home, everyone.


End file.
